


Art for "There Is No Road Map To Your Life" by truelyesoteric

by La_Temperanza



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: paperlegends, Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 10:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for "There Is No Road Map To Your Life" by truelyesoteric for Paper Legends 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "There Is No Road Map To Your Life" by truelyesoteric

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [There Is No Road Map To Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911172) by [truelyesoteric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelyesoteric/pseuds/truelyesoteric). 



> Guess who has two thumbs and was finishing this all at the last minute? d(ʘ‿ʘ)b Thanks to truelyesoteric for being patient with me and writing a wonderful fic, and thanks to Amphigoury, Altocello, Deminos, bloodsongs--hell, the whole PL chat for looking this over for me. ~~And for putting up with my whining.~~

**Cover:**  
  
  
 **Individual portraits:**  
  
  
  
  
 **Merlin on the plane:**  
  
  
 **Merlin comforting Arthur:**  
  
To see a bigger version, click [here](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/fuckyeah/1173928/394257/394257_original.png)

**Divider:**  


**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to comment at Livejournal, you can do so [HERE](http://fuckyeah.livejournal.com/293833.html)


End file.
